In many electronics applications, digital-to-analog converters (DACs or DAC cores) converts a digital input signal to an analog output signal. High speed (e.g., ≥30 megasamples per second (MSPS)) DAC cores can be used in products that involve wideband radio frequency, intermediate frequency signal processing, and general-purpose baseband classes. These products are employed in wired and wireless communications, instrumentation, radar, electronic warfare, and other applications. Some high speed DAC cores can range from 30 MSPS to multi-gigasamples per second with resolutions ranging from 8 bits to 16 bits.